


747

by fandom_SteveBucky_2019



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SteveBucky_2019/pseuds/fandom_SteveBucky_2019
Summary: «Столько света,— размышляет Баки, уложив подбородок на руки и съёжившись, словно лесной зверёк на холоде. Ступни в носках кажутся незащищёнными и уязвимыми. —Столько света, но он весь из прошлого».





	747

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [747](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165220) by [rohkeutta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rohkeutta/pseuds/rohkeutta). 



> Название из песни _Kent_ — [747](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KtKsVq9XlfA)

Задний двор холоден и тих, и Баки, выскользнув за кухонную дверь, бесшумно прикрывает её за собой.

Убежище стоит в Богом забытой глуши: когда Баки усаживается на лестницу заднего крыльца и поднимает лицо, небо над ним чистое и необъятное. По нему — цвета переспелой голубики — Млечный Путь растёкся рваной раной.

Бетельгейзе выглядит куда тусклее и краснее, чем во времена войны. Может, она уже умерла — Баки не знает.

 _«Столько света,_ — размышляет Баки, уложив подбородок на руки и съёжившись, словно лесной зверёк на холоде. Ступни в носках кажутся незащищёнными и уязвимыми. — _Столько света, но он весь из прошлого»._

Звёзды, быть может, уже погибают, погружаются в небытие одна за другой. Просто об этом пока никому неизвестно.

До странного утешающая мысль: грядущий апокалипсис всё ещё в пути.

 _«Катастрофа в процессе становления,_ — думает Баки и посильнее натягивает рукава свитера на по-прежнему дрожащие пальцы. — _Бедствие, свидетелей которому не будет ещё долгое, долгое время»._

**

Однажды Солдат устроил крушение самолёта: проник внутрь, повредил двигатель и выскользнул обратно. Если закроет глаза и хорошенько сосредоточится, то сможет вспомнить, как наблюдал за этим с вершины холма рядом с аэропортом, лёжа на животе в невысокой траве под кустом.

Когда самолёт рухнул вниз, звук задержался почти на полминуты. Если бы Солдат не смотрел, а вместо этого полагался только на уши, самолёт разбился бы в 14:04, а не в 14:03.

Полминуты для снайпера — почти так же долго, как свет странствует между планетными системами.

Полвека для заточённого — мгновение ока для оружия.

**

— Не думаю, что я когда-либо был счастлив, даже тогда, — пробормотал в одну из первых ночей Баки, забившись в ванной между шкафчиком и унитазом и стиснув голову коленями. Во рту был кислый привкус, а хрип был едва слышен. Это первое, что он сказал за почти восемьдесят четыре часа. — Не взаправду.

Стив перед ним чуть напрягся; место, где его колено касалось предплечья Баки, было словно крошечное жгущее солнце посреди необъятной стылой тверди тела Баки.

— Но это не так, — сказал он, сбитый с толку и настойчивый одновременно, готовый к рукопашной с самим космосом.

— Так, — ответил Баки и крепче прижался щекой к изношенной ткани пижамных штанов. — Думаю, то, что ты видел, было лишь остаточным изображением чего-то, что было до меня. Как космос. Этот уродливый свет настиг меня на войне.

Стив долго молчал, а затем медленно протянул и осторожно положил широкую тяжёлую ладонь на икру Баки, оборачивая вокруг длинные пальцы.

— А теперь? — спросил он севшим голосом. — Когда тебя настигнет и всё остальное?

Он был тёплым, и он был рядом, и Баки, не сдержавшись, подался на полдюйма ближе. Поняв намёк, Стив высвободил ноги Баки из зажатой позы, вытянул их, пока те не оказались по бокам от его бёдер. И тогда снова протянул руки, укладывая ладони на спину Баки и перетаскивая его к себе на колени — нежно и легко, точно брал на руки ребёнка.

Только оказавшись окружённым умиротворяющим, по-сонному тёплым запахом Стива, Баки позволил себе обмякнуть и, вцепившись в Стивову футболку обеими руками, задрожать.

— Я не знаю, — сказал он Стиву в плечо. — Не знаю. Я всё ещё жду.

Стив повернул голову, уткнулся лицом в тонкие спутанные волосы Баки и ответил:

— Я подожду с тобой.

**

Стив шевелится, когда Баки, дрожа, проскальзывает под одеяла.

— Эй, — тихонько говорит он, машинально притягивая Баки к себе. — Кошмары? Господи, да ты ледяной.

Баки жмётся к нему и суёт холодные пальцы ног между Стивовых. Стив издаёт негромкий протестующий звук, но чуть сжимает Баки, прежде чем снова расслабиться, словно принимая, что кошмары приходят и уходят, но Баки всегда будет возвращаться к нему — ярчайшему пятну Вселенной.

Баки утыкается ладонями себе в подмышки, а головой — под Стивов подбородок и прикрывает глаза. _«Катастрофа может не торопиться,_ — думает он. — _Я своего дождался»_.


End file.
